6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lezowski
Xydux (talk) 02:58, June 6, 2015 (UTC) A few tips #When leaving a message on someone's talk page, please sign it with the code ~~~~ so that the person you're talking to knows who contacted them. #When adding new trivia to a page, please put it at the bottom of the trivia section, rather than at the very top. #It is easier to link to a page if you just use the coding Link rather than Link. The latter coding will take you straight to a page: for example, typing "Clonesy" gives you "Clonesy." #If adding a store to the list of mentioned or seen stores, please do not say "Citation Needed"; instead, make the effort to find out where it was mentioned or seen, and add that episode's name. Thank you for editing here, and once again, welcome. Rules and other questions I thought it would be spelled "karashi" because he referred to it as a melding of kara'te and su'shi. However, it could easily be "karashe". As for the rules, if you could compile some of them with their codes (as in when Ron says "Rule 64-7-AS3" or whatever) and show me what they look like by posting them in either a sandbox or in a message on my talk page, that would be helpful. Go right ahead. In fact, I would suggest making a section called "Musical Abilities" and including the list of songs there as songs he's written alongside other things he's done. This is a great idea. Rethinking Rules and Codes I've actually been thinking it over, and I think that this compilation would fit better as a list of its own. As such, I plan on creating a page for it called "List of Mall Rules and Codes." This compilation was an excellent idea, and I thank you for doing all the hard work. On a similar note, the same thing could probably be done with Wyatt's work; that is to say, a list of Wyatt's songs. A few notes Just a few notes: firstly, we try to keep fanmade pictures of the main pages of the wiki. Secondly, with regards to files, if possible, could you upload larger, higher-quality pictures? Thirdly, as for the Burger Bible and songwriting, you've done a good job; I'm just thinking of how to best integrate your ideas into the wiki (and they are excellent ideas). Fourthly, when it comes to becoming an admin, there aren't really any set guidelines as to how much you need to edit, or how long you've been editing; as for points (I assume your referring to the achievement awards) they don't factor into it at all, and badge-grabbing (performing less-than-positive edits to earn badges) is actually looked down upon. Burger Bible Yeah, I just merged it into a new page called The Burger Bible, because I figured we didn't have a page on the Burger Bible and having one would be more effective than just having a list of songs in it. Thank you for compiling this list. You're doing excellent work. Basic Signature Guide If it's just about getting the text sizes and colors different, then that involves wiki coding; if it's about pictures, that has to be done wiki by wiki. However… To code a link to your home page, use Text desired for signature. This gives Text desired for signature. To code a link to your talk page, use Text desired for signature. This gives Text desired for signature. To code a color, use User:Lezowski. This gives Lezowski. To code a font, use Lezowski. This gives Lezowski. To code a font size, use Lezowski. This gives Lezowski. To code for all three, use Lezowski. This gives Lezowski. Notes: *The text to the left of the "|" is the linked page. The text to the right is what it will show up as. *The color is coded as its hex code; to find a different color, search for it and use said color's hex code. (Wikipedia has helpful lists under Variations of "color".) If you need any more help, feel free to ask. A couple of notes on categories #Not everyone is either a protagonist or an antagonist. Sometimes, they can be antagonistic in one episode, and protagonistic in another. Sometimes, they just stay on the sidelines and act neutral (Stuart Goldstein). And sometimes, their actions are antagonistic to the main cast's goals, but they are still sympathetic characters (Mr. and Mrs. Wong). #The "Males" and "Females" categories are reserved exclusively for male and female characters. Therefore, if a group is both (such as Greeter Gods and Goddesses), it doesn't fit in either category. #If a category doesn't exist, there may be a reason why (already covered by a separate category, not necessary as a category, etc.). If a category you think should exist doesn't exist, please talk to me or another admin about it. Pictures with characters Believe it or not, there's actually a good reason for there not being pictures right next to each character. This is because with your arrangement, picture confusion sometimes happens, as they don't exactly sit where you might want them to. Take, for example, Ashley and Billy. They sit next to each other, but: ---- Ashley Ashley (called the "fourth clone" by Nikki) is a girl who briefly worked at The Khaki Barn in "Welcome to the Darth Side". She looked and acted exactly like Kirsten, Kristen and Chrissy. While the clones welcomed her at first, they soon realized she was taking all their sales. Eventually she was re-replaced by Nikki, who was welcomed back due to her habit of letting the clones get all the sales by doing no work whatsoever. ---- Billy Billy is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Billy is good friends with Carl. Caitlin had a huge crush on him, believing him to be the one, and coerced an unwilling Jen to double date with them. Jen was displeased with the arrangements but went along. He apparently has a bad case of acne (or, as Nikki put it, bacne) on his back, which causes Caitlin to break up with him. Jen learned of this after the date, making her angry that she had to go out with Carl. ---- As you can see, Billy's picture is slightly below where it should be (the line in the middle shows where the picture should end). This is because the pictures shove each other down. As such, you might theoretically end up with a picture next to the wrong person (say, Ed Loansbury's picture next to Eddie). Of course, the pictures could be adjusted to be small enough to fit every character, or have their sizes adjusted to the character blurbs, but in the first case you run up against issues of being able to correctly view the picture, and in the second case, you run up against the pictures on the page looking uneven. This doesn't mean that such a structure would be impossible, it just means that to a large extent it's easier to simply create a gallery for all of the character images and put the images in the gallery. :That sounds like an interesting idea. I can't say if it'll work, but if it doesn't, I can undo it. Go for it. ::Yeah, it didn't really work. It ran up among both of the problems listed above: the pictures were unevenly sized and sometimes too small to be effective with their positioning. Notability Jude's speeches may not be notable enough to deserve their own page; I'll have to think about it. If they don't, they'll probably be selected as a compilation on Jude's page; if they do, that'll probably lead to other pages being created on the wiki listing other notable achievements of other characters. :I was thinking more along the lines of a list of boys Caitlin has dated, stuff like that. BTW, List of Jonesy's Jobs. Plot summaries What exactly do you mean, a plot summary on the pages of the episodes? Could you give me an example? Stuff I gotta do two things: #I gotta figure out what to do with the amazing alphabetized list of all stores that have ever been seen or mentioned and #I gotta make a list of things to do. Thank you. Reply Thanks for your greeting. Hello to you, and you're welcome. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 04:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Background characters That's not really a good idea, as there are a bunch of background characters, and some would invariably slip through. Also, I don't believe that there's much demand for a list of background characters. I'm afraid I have to put the kibosh on this idea. :Pardon any contradictions I make, but I agree with Xydux. Having a lot of pages based on background characters would be too much of a hassle to delete all at once. They will also gather dust if left alone. Sik Du 04:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Nonsense Blogs & Commentary —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 04:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stores subsection Stores added to the tab. By the way, if you want a name change, you can ask Wikia for that, and if approved, you would be "Tord" rather than "Lezowski". Note Here's a little reminder. Don't leave unsigned signatures on talk pages. People won't understand who wrote them. Sik Du 06:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Reminder I tried the template that I deleted before, but now, your variant is just a massive spam. Please do not do this again. "The Gang" I don't think that's a good idea; also "The Gang" isn't an official term, it's just a general descriptor. Re: IPA? I'll fill in for Xydux here. Your idea for showing how to pronounce things sounds good, but I think it would be too much of a hassle to put the letters that you input onto Xydux's talk page in that exact same font you use. Plus, there are some online sources that can help people pronounce some of the words shown on the site online. Unfortunately, I have to say no to this. New Header Button That sounds like a good idea. I'll have to consult the other admins and figure out how to change the header, but I really like your logo. Front Page Header I like the new idea, but I'm going to be blunt. I think they would blend in with the color of the main page's background color. I don't know what the admins think, but I have mixed feelings about this. Other Languages The only way I know of to do other language options would be to create another wiki dedicated to speakers of those other languages (say a Spanish-language 6teen wiki or a French-language 6teen wiki). While it would be possible to do this, I wouldn't be effective there, because I only speak/read English. Also, as for the new front-page design, I think I'll test it out there and see how it looks. :I tested the design, and while it looked okay, it got shoved down by the advertisement (which is why the page design is the way it is: to accommodate the unmovable ad). ::The problem is that the advertisement is unmovable; it is put there by Wikia and cannot be moved. Therefore, anything that exceeds the space cut out by the advertisement is pushed below it, leaving a big blank space before any actual content. Since nobody wants this, the space has to be filled with content related to the wiki. While the heading bars and bodies looked good, they also exceeded the space allowed by Wikia, and pushed the content below it, recreating the blank space problem. Re: Home Page That's just something that happens with custom homepage templates in most pages. I don't know WHY it happens, but it does, and I'm not sure how to fix it. tc3000 I didn't know that it was advertised as "tc3000", I thought it was just referred to as the "TC3000" once and assumed it should be capitalized. Since it's "tc3000", I was wrong, and I'll correct it. Where have I been? I honestly don't know.